The New Housekeeper (TAGS Episode)
not to be confused with the "Mayberry R.F.D" episode The New Housekeeper The New Housekeeper is the first episode of the first season of The Andy Griffith Show; which aired Oct. 3rd, 1960. Although the first episode of the series, it is the second canon episode starring Andy Taylor, following the pilot episode of the series in the show's predecessor The Danny Thomas Show. 'Summary' Sheriff Andy Taylor and his young son Opie are in need of a new housekeeper. Andy's Aunt Bee Taylor looks like the perfect candidate and moves in, but her presence causes friction with Opie. 'Plot' Andy and Opie's beloved housekeeper Rose Pine gets married, and Andy performs the marriage himself inside The Courthouse, which leaves Andy and Opie with no one to take care of them. Andy calls his Aunt Bee, who raised him, to come and live with them. Opie is determined to not like Aunt Bee because she isn't Rose. Andy tries to convince Opie that Aunt Bee can do everything Rose did, like play baseball, go fishing and hunt frogs, but no matter how much she tries, Aunt Bee continues to foul up each attempt. Finally, not feeling welcome, she decides to leave. Opie sees her getting into the truck, but quickly runs out to stop her. Andy and Bee are surprised and asks him what changed his mind. Opie replies that she needs to stay with them because she's helpless without the skills that Opie could teach her; so Aunt Bee, now feeling wanted, decides to stay. 'Notes/Trivia' *The first line of The Andy Griffith Show: "Anybody here know why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." *Andy and Barney refer to each other as "cousin" in this episode. This relationship is referenced again in The Manhunt and Runaway Kid but is never referenced besides these episodes. *The pickup truck that Andy drives in this episode is never seen again in the series. *Opie mentions his dog, Gulliver. As a boy, Ron Howard had a dog named Gulliver. *Since Frances Bavier's early years were spent on the Broadway stage, it is difficult to find images of the young Aunt Bee. A framed publicity photo of the ingenue Bavier can be seen hanging in the Taylor living room. You can see it here. *When Andy and Aunt Bee are ready to leave, Opie goes outside to stop them. On the closeup shots of Andy, there is a large dent in the truck's roof that is not there in other shots of that scene. *This episode starts a tradition that every season pilot begins with an emotional Opie episode. 'Quotes' Andy Taylor: "Anybody here know why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. I now pronounce you man..." Opie Taylor: "I know why they shouldn't be married." Andy Taylor:" Opie, what're you tryin' to do?" Opie: "I'm speakin' now so's I won't have to forever hold my peace." Barney Fife: "You're not supposed to speak." "Opie": "Then why did he ask?" Rose Pine: "Opie, dear, I'm marryin' Mr. Pine because I love him." Opie: "I thought you loved ME." Rose: "I do, Opie." Opie: "You don't catch me marryin' somebody else." Andy (to Opie): "And to think I's glad when you learned to talk." Andy: "Well, what changed your mind?" Opie: "Well, if she goes, what'll happen to her? She doesn't know how to do anything - play ball, catch fish, or hunt frogs. She'll be helpless." 'Gallery' Newhousekeeper45.jpg|Promo NewHousekeeper (1).jpg NewHousekeeper (7).jpg NewHousekeeper (11).jpg NewHousekeeper (25).jpg 1x01-The-New-Housekeeper-the-andy-griffith-show-14217427-640-480.jpg|Rose getting married. 1x01-The-New-Housekeeper-the-andy-griffith-show-14217437-640-480.jpg 1x01-The-New-Housekeeper-the-andy-griffith-show-14217458-640-480.jpg 1x01-The-New-Housekeeper-the-andy-griffith-show-14217463-640-480.jpg|"Not the box, Opie! Just the contents!" NewHousekeeper (51).jpg NewHousekeeper (58).jpg NewHousekeeper (64).jpg Newhousekeeper1.jpg NewHousekeeper (70).jpg NewHousekeeper (76).jpg Opie Taylor.JPG NewHousekeeper (90).jpg NewHousekeeper (86).jpg NewHousekeeper (113).jpg NewHousekeeper (123).jpg Opie-Praying.jpg NewHousekeeper (141).jpg NewHousekeeper (144).jpg NewHousekeeper (147).jpg NewHousekeeper (153).jpg Newhousekeeper324.jpg NewHousekeeper (168).jpg NewHousekeeper (166).jpg NewHousekeeper (181).jpg New housekeeper2.jpg NewHousekeeper (185).jpg NewHousekeeper (101).jpg NewHousekeeper (110).jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 1